FlutterRodButt
FlutterRodButt (aka FlutterButter '''aka '''Mom) also known by his real name, Zach, is an autistic Youtuber from Texas who is not best GF. P.S daddy kun is best dad subscribe to JulianTheTurtle 'History:' At the tender and ripe age of 7, Zach Flutter Butter was taken by his mother, Stephanie Butter, to an autism doctor. After several quick anal inspections, the autism doctor, said he was autistic. Flutter came from a planet of fish cucks. The alien species enjoy cucking eachother and do so in a cultural way. But flutter's mom was a nigger, so she killed everyone and got her pregoo ass kicked out of the planet by no one and oof'd when she landed on earth, making flutter to be an aborted alien ghost Flutter is a timid, autistic, 35-year-old self-identified transwoman with delusional tendencies who has been allowed - by his parents, Barbara Butter and the deceased Bob Butter - to eternally live like a child, amassing toys and video games into a single room in his parents' house. Now 35 years old, he is so comfortable in his protected existence that he refuses to conform to the norms of society even as he continues to grow older and the need for independence becomes more dire as his mother's health fails. Flutter regularly demonstrates having trouble with personal hygiene, acceptable public behavior, recognizing when he needs to use the washroom, and using his time to contribute to society in any meaningful way. Although the public school system forced Flutter to face society, graduation has allowed Flutter to stay indoors and avoid taking part in typical civilian activities. Due to this avoidance of the outside world, Flutter has never held a steady job, or even been employed for more than a few months in his whole life. Flutter has had shockingly few meaningful relationships with people in a social setting outside of his parents, although he does manage to make friends with people who share his interests in nerd and LGBT culture4.Flutter is completely obsessed with his character Sonichu, to the point that he has hand-crafted several medallions in the shape of Sonichu and related characters. Between February 2004 and March 2010, Flutter was rarely seen or photographed without one of these totems, even wearing them in his driver's license photo and to his college graduation. At the same time, he is absolutely convinced that everyone wants to learn all about Sonichu, and that the only reason Nintendo, Sega, and Sony haven't approached him about making Sonichu games is that they're either trying to be tough negotiators, or that his chances are being ruined by trolls working in the companies. The medallion returned in September 2010. For awhile Flutter had been upkeeping an eBay shop where he would make and sell these medallions, including Sonichu, Rosechu, Blake, and even custom character options. These were sold for 30$ a piece. After the eBay shop became a mild success he moved to Etsy, however, his laziness got the best of him and he lost the shop after nine months in business, due to failing to fulfill orders.Flutter used to absolutely hate gay men, and communicated this with such intensity that observers were easily convinced he was simply terrified of becoming gay himself. He cannot bear to look at another man's penis, and he stares at a Sailor Moon poster to keep himself straight.5 Flutter' words do not always align with his actions; he appears to be deeply insecure about his gender. He has swallowed his own semen, wears a bra, and only reins in his tendency to proudly cross-dress because his elderly mother intensely disapproves. While these actions do not indicate homosexuality outright, they do question the validity of Flutter's own judgements on his sexual orientation. Surprisingly, however, his homophobia seemed to have little basis in his religious beliefs, as he had not noticed Leviticus 18:22, which condemns homosexuality, until he saw it on a 2009 episode of Family Guy.6 However, his homophobia didn't extend to lesbians, whom he "partly encourages" and is even aroused by. His adult life has been largely defined by his goals of developing his webcomic Sonichu into a hit media franchise, his Love Quest to obtain a "boyfriend-free, 18-current age-year old, caring, smoke-free, non-alcoholic white girl" to make into a "sweetheart from the ground-up," and, beginning from 2011, his gender identity as a tomgirl and later a lesbian transwoman. Although this shapeshifter presumes the form of a mermaid, she can also presume the form of a dildo and an annoying peice of shit. 'Personality:' He is gay and has that gay personality that all gay people have Flutter's favorite music is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9StSWF15rcI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ubwv7yIE2S8 'Afilliations:' Like Cholos? he's afilliated to his niggas from discord idk lol 'Powers:' Flutter is a mermaid so he can like swim fast as fuck boi, he can also turn into big mommy spider on halloween season. He also has the ability of not playing nekopara vol.3 as well as being able to destroy any conceivable universe 'Gallery:' Category:God Category:Elder god Category:Niggerfaggot Category:Weeaboo faggot